


They Bloom in Eden

by a1y_puff



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!Kanda in action, Gen, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, he'll make your coffee as dark as your sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1y_puff/pseuds/a1y_puff
Summary: Allen loves his coffee extra sweet and Kanda hates making it.





	They Bloom in Eden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harmony283](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony283/gifts).



> A birthday gift for Mandy and also an attempt of me trying my hands at a coffee shop!AU because why not. :')
> 
> This is a "pilot episode" if you would, just to test the waters. Please enjoy!

The building stood by an intersection, just a few feet away from the bus stop near the university. It was a two-story building with an exposed brick facade and big windows with white paneling, as well as the door. Pots of plants were arranged neatly along the front, just below the big windows, and a wooden signboard stretched just above the door, decorated with vines and read:  **‘EDEN coffee & gallery’** .

But what attracted Allen most was, undeniably, the sign that read: ‘20% discount for students!’ so without thinking much, Allen walked up the small steps leading to the door and pushed it open.

Immediately, he was welcomed with a homey atmosphere. There were plants and greeneries decorating the raw brick walls, and a lot of paintings were displayed along the walls, some in small, clustered frames. One side of the wall was a solid light grey with a mural of lotus flowers filling up the space.

The name ‘Eden’ was actually fitting, Allen thought.

As he stepped up into the counter, a pretty Asian girl greeted him with a smile and said, “Welcome to Eden!”

 

**_\- They Bloom in Eden -_ **

 

“A freshman?” the girl at the cashier--Lenalee, according to the nametag--inquired politely as she returned his student card. “A lot of students from the university come here, and I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”

“Oh, yes, I’ll be starting this semester,” Allen replied distractedly as his eyes scanned over the menu quickly. Then, because he couldn’t decide, he asked, “What would you recommend? I’d like a cold, coffee-based drink.”

“I’d say our cold brew is very popular.” Lenalee recommended, glancing to the side where a long-haired person--which Allen assumed was the barista--was working on a drink. “Our barista here is also very good at making it.”

Allen thought he heard the barista grumbled something but he couldn’t really hear it over the coffee machine. “Oh? Uhm, I kind of have a sweet tooth, so…”

“Then how about latte? We have different flavors if you want something sweet. Like caramel, hazelnut--”

“I’ll have the hazelnut latte, please,” Allen decided.

“Alright,” Lenalee put the order into the register. “One hazelnut latte coming up--”

“With extra milk and five pumps of syrup, please?”

Lenalee’s fingers halted on top of the register as she looked up at him and stared.

Then, the  _ barista _ turned around to give him an incredulous look, and--

Damn. That barista? Was a very beautiful man.

Allen couldn’t help but stare at those deep, dark eyes--

“The hell, you want that much sugar? Are you trying to contract diabetes-- _ow_! Fuck, Lena--”

“Please excuse him, he means no harm.” Lenalee smiled brightly as if she didn’t just elbow Kanda on the ribs. “He’s just, ah, a little bit _concerned_.”

The barista snorted loudly. Lenalee elbowed him again.

“It’s… alright,” Allen finally spoke once he found his voice. “And I appreciate the concern, but I’ll be fine.”

Pretty Guy seemed like he wanted to say something nasty, but wisely kept his mouth shut when the girl gave him a  _ look _ . Then she turned to Allen again and smiled. “He’ll make the latte just like you want it.”

And he did, or at least Allen could taste the right amount of sweetness in his coffee as he walked out of the cafe.

It was halfway to his apartment that Allen noticed that there was something written in his to-go cup. When he squinted at it, Allen let out an indignant gasp as his eyes traced the rather carelessly scrawled words:

_ ‘Too much sweets won’t make you grow taller, beansprout.’ _

 

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know I have two other ongoing fics waiting to be updated so I'll mark it as complete for now. This is a teaser of a bigger idea and I have a lot I wanna do with this universe so I may expand this later on. 
> 
> But for now lemme hear your thoughts? And do tell if you want to see more. :')


End file.
